fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version. Profile Hinoka is the second child of five in the Hoshidan royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Hinoka lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. Feeling helpless since she could not stop the kidnapping, she began training as a pegasus warrior after the loss of her dear sibling. She has stated that she tried multiple times to infiltrate Nohr to rescue them herself, but was stopped by Ryoma and Mikoto every time. The other reason was because she once openly declared to Mikoto that she did not truly view her as her mother because they were not related by blood. Although she apologized for it, she deeply regretted saying it and trained harder as a self-imposed atonement. She has the service of Setsuna and Asama. When the Avatar returned to Hoshido after many years, Hinoka cried onto her long lost sibling, overjoyed to be reunited after so long. Her birthday is August 18. Birthright If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, Hinoka and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. Conquest If the Avatar sides with Nohr, Hinoka and her siblings will fight the Avatar and the invading Nohrian forces. In Chapter 24, Hinoka prepares for the upcoming battle with the Avatar and their Nohrian allies, upset that they decided to join them instead. With her subordinates Asama and Setsuna, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers, Hinoka uses the power of the Dragon's Vein to slow them down while her fliers attempt to overwhelm them. Despite using its power, it is not enough and she is eventually defeated by them. After the battle, she talks with the Avatar and is upset with their actions. Although the Avatar wants to execute her, they cannot and decide to spare her and her subordinates. However, before leaving, Camilla threatens Hinoka not to do anything that would hurt them, or she'll kill her for sure. After the Avatar and their Nohrian allies kill the demonic Takumi, she later appears with Sakura at Nohr's castle. Revelation Personality Hinoka has a serious, unsophisticated personality that makes her seem more like a natural warrior than a princess. Her strong spirit and desire to protect her homeland means that she tends to charge into battle whenever possible, despite other people's objections. Despite all this, she is the most caring person in the army. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6/8= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|All Difficulties= *In Guard Stance with Takumi, +2 Str/Skl/Spd Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Shura, +4 Str/Def Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |55% |15% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets Standard Sets |} Buddy Sets |-|Azura= |-|Camilla= |-|Sakura= |-|Setsuna= Marriage Sets |-|The Avatar= |} *'Hinoka will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Kaze/Saizou= |-|Asama= |-|Hinata/Subaki= |-|Tsukuyomi/Nishiki= |-|Jakob= |-|Silas/Xander= |-|Leo= 'Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Kaze * Asama * Silas * Saizou * Tsukuyomi * Nishiki * Subaki * Leo (3rd path only) * Xander (3rd path only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Ryoma * Takumi * Azura * Sakura * Setsuna * Camilla (3rd path only) * Hinoka's children Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters